


We finally clicked

by Reluctant_Renegade



Series: For the pleasure of Vanya Hargreeves [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Consent is everything, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reluctant_Renegade/pseuds/Reluctant_Renegade
Summary: Klaus and Ben have been harbouring feelings for Vanya ever since they went back in time, they decide to talk to her. Vanya decides to take action.





	We finally clicked

Vanya had had a particularly difficult day today, being on the receiving end of one of their father's “you’re ordinary, not good enough, you’re a nuisance” lectures yet again. She told herself she wouldn’t have to endure these (again) very longer. They were all 17 and just about ready to move out. Still, she felt pretty bummed out regardless of her siblings' reassuring looks. They had all been better with her this time around. 

Luther apologized as soon as they traveled back in time, being more supportive and protective of her whenever Reginald was too aggressive with her.

Diego had gotten over his bitterness towards her and apologized as well for the way he had treated her, telling her he loved her just as much as any of his other siblings (and slightly more). 

Allison made sure to always include her in everything and had girl time with her whenever possible, she constantly told her she loved her. 

Five had been the one who had always treated her justly and with some sort of endearment, this time though, he had been more caring. 

Klaus had conflicting feelings towards Vanya ever since the second timeline. He felt guilty for neglecting her the first time around, he felt afraid of her every time she snapped at them, he felt happy when he saw her smile, he felt sad when he saw her cry. Most of all, he felt tremendous love, a kind he didn’t on their first lifetime, perhaps because he didn’t get to know her like he knows her now. He figured that maybe all of his siblings would have fallen in love with her had they gotten to know her, little Vanya, anything but ordinary.

Ben had always loved Vanya. The first time, when he would read by her side while she played her violin, and the second time, when he got a second chance at life. Life brought many things with it. Cold, warmth, hunger, thirst, pain, pleasure. Life also brought hugs with Vanya, kisses on the cheek, hand holding. Not enough.  
Vanya felt a little overwhelmed at first with all this attention, but welcomed it all the same, apologizing for her part in the apocalypse and thoroughly apologizing to Allison over and over again. 

She had enjoyed her time with all her siblings, some more than others.

She had been training her powers in secret with all her siblings helping her. She was getting better, stronger, in control.

Without her pills, that she had not been taking since she came back, she’d had feelings she never had before, she felt more herself than ever before, she was finally and unapologetically Vanya, sweet, gentle, and fierce Vanya. 

But after her father’s lecture, she felt she had to get some rest, so she went straight to her room. When she got there however, she didn’t expect to see Klaus and Ben there having a sort of discussion.

“…so now you’re interested? I always was, just never got the chance to…” Ben was telling Klaus off when Vanya walked in   
“A chance to what?” was all she could say, she was confused.  
“Vanya” Both of them acknowledged her   
“Hey guys, what’s going on” She quipped   
“I came her to talk to you” said Klaus quickly, “In private” he glanced at Ben  
Ben sighed “ Me too, but Klaus was already here”   
“Well I’m sure what you have to say you can say it in front of each other, you guys are best friends, right?” Vanya was looking in between them   
“It’s complicated, I really wasn’t going to say anything right now but I just found myself walking into your room so…"  
“I have feelings for you. We… I think we both do” said Ben cutting Klaus off, giving him a side look   
“Oh” was all Vanya could think of saying. They had feelings for her.  
"What kind of feelings?” She knew of course but it had taken her by surprise. Both of them, was that what they were fighting about earlier? her? that seemed unlikely, Klaus and Ben rarely had serious fights… this seemed serious.   
“You know what kind of feelings Van” said Klaus sadly  
For a minute she just gaped at them not knowing what else to say. She thought about them, she looked at them and she finally sighed in response.  
“How do you know though?” she asked both of them glancing between them  
Klaus and Ben looked at each other and then at her. How did they know? odd question.   
“My heart beat races when I see you, when I touch you. I get a strange feeling in my belly whenever you smile, I absolutely hate to see you crying…” Ben was saying   
“And all I can think of at night when I’m pleasuring myself is you, just you” said Klaus darkly  
Ben widened his eyes and looked at him incredulous. 

Vanya seemed surprised but not displeased at what was being said. She moved closer to them, slowly, almost like a cat. Energy seemed to flow through the room, Vanya was not ordinary anymore.

“Okay then” started Vanya, she didn’t know where she was going with this but she felt so sure of herself, so sure of this “but I really don’t want this to drive a wedge between you two, you’re too important to me. I don’t want to be the reason you’re at odds with each other, if anything I want to be the reason you’re closer”  
“Well w-what do you mean?” said Ben with a confused look   
“Oh, Vanya, I didn’t know you had it in you, are you suggesting what I think you are?” smirked Klaus, glancing at Ben  
“I am” Vanya was feeling more confident than ever as she stepped closer to them “I love both of you, and I truly don’t think I could choose between you two, not yet at least”   
“I still don't quite understand what’s goin..” Vanya kissed Ben cutting him off   
Vanya’s kiss was sweet but firm. She twisted her head and slipped her tongue inside, she grabbed the back of Ben’s neck and massaged him there for a minute. Ben had never experienced anything like this. He had kissed girls before, sure, but never like this. Vanya was anything but ordinary.  
Vanya broke the kiss and smiled sweetly at Ben and extended her hand towards Klaus. He took it.   
“I love both of you, I want both of you” was all she said before she kissed Klaus.  
Klaus grabbed Vanya by the waist and deepened the kiss, sighing into her mouth.  
Vanya pulled away and reached for Ben “Are we really doing this? All of us?” asked Ben with wide eyes.  
“All of us” Vanya had gotten bolder in this timeline. 

Vanya started to unbutton her shirt looking at Klaus and Ben straight in the eyes and they could only stare back. When she had nothing but her brallette on her chest she made her way towards them and started to unbutton their shirts as well. Energy seemed to ooze out of her as she touched them with calloused yet delicate fingers. As she finished with the last of Klaus’ buttons, Ben went to take off her brallette and kissed every inch of her he could. With only her skirt on, she straddled Klaus on the bed and kissed him deeply. She whispered sweet nothings into his ear and goosebumps rose up his neck instantly. Vanya smirked at that. She had a glint of mischief in her eye that did not escape Ben.

“Now, if we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do this right” Vanya said “I only ever wanna do things right this time, I’m done with fucking things up. So, you’re gonna fuck me, you’re gonna fuck each other and we’ll do it wonderfully” Vanya finished with a questioning look to both Klaus and Ben as if asking if they agreed with what was about to happen. 

Klaus and Ben looked at each other and as if to answer Vanya, they leaned forward and shared a sweet and profound kiss. It was their first kiss and it felt good, it felt like home. Slowly, they broke apart and stared back at Vanya who had tears in her eyes as she approached them again. 

“God, how I love you, it’s almost painful at this point” She said before she went down to her knees and started unbuttoning both of their pants. Finally, she managed to get both their cocks free and tentatively grabbed them as her mouth watered. Klaus and Ben stared down at Vanya with their mouths slightly ajar as she took them both into her mouth. She first started with small kitten languid kisses at the head of their pricks and then she took them fully in one at a time. And then both. She did all kinds of things imaginable with them. took them in her mouth, licked them, pressed open mouthed kisses and rubbed the two cocks together. All this while her adoptive brothers whimpered and moaned, sharing a few kisses along the way. Before she could continue with her ministrations however, both of them lifted her up at the same time and placed her on the center of the bed. “Christ, Vanya, you’re unbelievable at that, you know?” Klaus complimented. “Not just that, you’ll see” said Vanya in quick response. Ben, who had been mostly quiet, hovered over Vanya and darkly told her “We’re gonna make you feel so good now, Vanya, so good” and as soon as he said that he began to lower himself at her core and he lifted her skirt up and pulled her panties down and threw them across the floor. Vanya has dripping wet at this point and Ben seemed to notice because he licked his lips and began licking her slit carefully as if not to break her. But then Ben seemed to have found her clit because he started sucking at it while glancing up at Vanya who had the most beautiful and erotic expression he had ever seen. Ben also glanced at Klaus who took to watching them while he stroked himself lazily. Ben then focused solely on Vanya’s beautiful and delicious pussy. He decided to fuck her with two of his fingers while he sucked at her bundle of nerves and this seemed to be exhilarating for Vanya because she was pressing down at him while almost screaming (good thing their rooms were soundproof).   
“Ben, oh God, Ben, you’re so good, oh you’re so precious” Vanya said in between her moans   
And almost without a warning Vanya was coming on Ben’s face, really coming. Squirting all over his face and the whole room seemed to lay still in time.   
Klaus immediately stood up, Ben laughed delighted and Vanya widened her eyes at what she had done.  
Klaus then walked towards Ben and started licking his face as if he was dying of thirst and Vanya’s juices would be the only thing to save him. He kissed Ben all over and started pumping his brother's throbbing cock for good measure. Ben took this as permission to grab Klaus’ cock as well and started rubbing both of their cocks together. This made Vanya unbelievably happy.   
The two brothers then turned to Vanya and she started crawling towards them to kiss them deeply, each of them.  
“We’re going to fuck you now Vanya. We’re going to fuck you so good you’ll forget anyone that came before us, and then it’ll just be the three of us, just the three of us” said Klaus with a wicked smile on his face.  
“Are you going to fuck me like this? with my skirt still on like a naughty, desperate, schoolgirl?” said Vanya as she straddled Klaus “Because I wouldn’t mind” Vanya rolled her hips on Klaus’ erect cock and pressed her still sensitive pussy to him. Klaus groaned deeply. “But I want both of my dear dear brothers to fuck me, fill me up completely” she finished as she looked right at Ben.   
And this seemed to surprise both of them.  
“Are you sure about this Vanya?” Ben asked as he stepped closer behind her, already lifting up her skirt more  
“With you two, I’m sure of everything” Vanya answered as she lifted herself up to land directly on Klaus’ cock, impaling herself on him. This elicited a series of events: Klaus moaned, and actually shuddered with all of his body. Ben felt absolutely happy for both his siblings making his cock twitch with contentment And Vanya actually gave off a wave of her power that flowed through both hers and Klaus’ bodies, seemingly giving them unbelievable stamina and pleasure.   
As soon as this happened Ben felt empowered to fill Vanya up completely, as she had demanded. And so he did.  
Vanya was moving with Klaus beneath her filling her pussy and Ben behind her filling her ass, and nothing could ruin this, nothing could make this less pleasurable. She was in deep and complete ecstasy, all three of them were.   
“I want you to go deeper, faster, just destroy my tiny little hungry body with your cocks inside me” said Vanya as she bounced up and down and back and forth.  
Both brothers complied, and made it double.  
“God, Vanya, you extraordinary little goddess, that’s what you are to us, sweet little thing” said Ben as he pumped in and out of her.  
“Choke me Klaus, come on, choke me” said Vanya wickedly as she smirked at Klaus  
“Mmpph, oh Vanya, damn” breathed Klaus as he obeyed his littlest sister and put his hands around her throat and squeezed just a little.  
“Ben, why don’t you spank me like I’ve been a bad schoolgirl?, maybe I deserve it” gasped Vanya while laughing  
And so Ben did, he spanked her once, twice, thrice, and over and over and over again.

The room was filled with moans and grunts and gasps and slaps and pleasure. The room was filled with noise, and Vanya’s power was fueled by noise. The trigger was Klaus playing with her clit as he pumped into her and Ben nibbling on her neck as he did the same. Vanya’s whole body exploded with power and pleasure and this seemed to transfer over to Ben and Klaus as well because suddenly all three of them were having the most intense orgasm either of them had ever had that, because of Vanya’s incredible extraordinary powers. This orgasm went on for full minutes until Klaus and Ben spilled inside of their tiny sister and Vanya cried out as this happened clenching both her holes and milking everything Klaus and Ben had left. 

They finished together, gasping for air as if they had run a full marathon. 

Both brothers pulled out of Vanya and carefully placed her at the center of the bed while softly and lovingly caressing her whole body. 

“I hope this was as good for you as it was for me” said Vanya shyly, her high from before leaving her slightly.   
“Oh dear sweet Vanya, this was, and I’m letting myself speak for the both of us, the absolute best experience either of us have ever had” said Klaus as he placed kisses to Vanya’s face.  
“I have to agree with Klaus, Vanya. Nothing has ever or will ever compare to you. I love you, truly. I hope you know this” said Ben as he looked Vanya in the eyes.   
“I do too Vanya. Love you, I mean” said Klaus sheepishly   
“And I you. Both of you, always, forever, completely” said Vanya as she felt tiredness take over her body.   
She decided to sleep right there and then with both her brothers wrapped around her body and in complete satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic (and a smut one ha!) and I just wanted to ask you if you thought I should keep going with this whole writing thing.   
> I thought of writing a series dedicated to Vanya filled with shameless smut, and another series (Also dedicated to Vanya) but with more angst and fluff and character redemption and whatnot   
> Please let me know what you think   
> Also, if you have any prompts or suggestions you want me to write out into a fanfic, let me know as well.   
> Thank you so so much for reading!!


End file.
